Surface Calm.
by girlstarfish
Summary: Sequel to Ground Level, Yamato's POV. Adapting to life on the surface, Yamato's desire to develop a magical power jeopardizes the entire group, and his relationship with Tai. **Yaoi / AU**
1. Default Chapter

surface ****

Surface Calm.

By girl_starfish.

(Sequel to Ground Level, a collaboration with Kelly / aphrael)

--oOo--

Explanation/Notes: This wasn't supposed to be a serial thing. This was supposed to be something short that was finished last week. Of course, nobody told this story that. Anyway, I decided to post what I have of Yamato's sequel so that you know that I am working on it, and because I've been looking ahead and the next few weeks are not looking pretty . . . essays/exams/exam revision. Joy. I can only cross my fingers and hope I'll have some time to work on this soon. Thanks go to Kelly for Ground Level and for reading this and liking it. 

STRAWBERRY FIELDS FOREVER!

--oOo--

The trees whispered above me, leaves ruffled by the summer breeze. I shut my 

eyes smiling, enjoying the play of the wind on my face. Times like this it was hard to imagine that I'd once been, if not content underground, at least accepting of my life there. Times like this . . . it was hard to imagine why I'd stayed there so long . . .

I opened my eyes again to the sun drenched forest.

Just think . . . if I'd stayed how many sights I would have missed out on. I'd never have known that when standing beneath trees you see the sun through the leaves, like green glass. I'd never have known the way the breeze sends light dancing all over the place like a lazer display. And, I couldn't help a grin, as my eyes sought my boyfriend, I'd never have known Tai's crooked grin, the way his eyes laughed except in only the most serious circumstances, the olive colour of his skin, the way he wasn't here . . . wasn't here?

I gulped.

Tai was definitely gone . . . I stayed quite still, listening out for anything. A sound might tell me where he'd went or what had caused him to disappear so suddenly . . . I fidgeted with the spear I held.

There was a slight movement behind me. That was all the warning I got.

I hadn't time to bring my weapon up. I was knocked back to the ground.

"Tai!"

He grinned at me. "Yes, Yamato?"

It was hard to glare at him, when he was lying on my chest like that. "And the whole purpose of that was what? I mean, I know how hard it is for you not to jump me but you didn't have to scare me--"

"Aw, was poor widdle Yama-chan scared?" Tai tickled my chin and I grimaced. 

I should never have given him an opening like that.

"Tai!"

"Actually, that wasn't the only reason I jumped you. You got distracted." Tai rolled off me. "You can't afford that, Yama."

After all that, and we weren't even going to fool around. I scowled getting to my feet. "And you weren't?"

"No," Taichi stuck his tongue out at me. "Yama, you got to stay alert out here. In the time I jumped you--you could have been killed."

I shut my mouth. He was right. If that hadn't been Tai--

"You're right."

"Don't sound so disappointed. It's not so long ago, you didn't even know how to walk in a forest. It takes time, Yama." Tai took my hand. **I'm very pleased with how you're doing.**

I smiled, slightly mollifed. I could now receive Tai's thoughts more easily than I could when we'd first removed our suits. I knew he couldn't lie to me by thought--so if he said he was pleased then he really was pleased.

That didn't mean I was.

"Let's get going," I said to Tai. "You wanted to show me how to forage for food, right?"

"Right!" Tai took the lead again. "There are some blackberry bushes up ahead that are clean--Yama, you are going to love blackberries."

I smiled, Tai was usually right about these things. But still . . .

I was not altogether happy.

"Hey dude," Daisuke plonked himself down next to me at dinner. "You don't look happy."

"I'm not," I said, hoping he would take the hint and leave me alone. There was a reason I was sitting apart from everyone else . . . 

"Oh." Daisuke began to eat. "Why?" He asked between mouthfuls.

"Because."

"Because? Is that all?"

"Yes that's all! Now if you don't mind I was thinking—"

"I'll help!" Daisuke said immediately. "What are you thinking about?"

I sighed. This was going to be hard. "Stuff."

"Oh. I see. Let me know if I can help—you know, you are a good cook. We've eaten so well since you guys arrived Tai and Jun keep on telling me I'm putting on weight. Ken says they're just teasing me but I don't know—"

"Thank-you," I said sourly. It figures, the one person who sits next to me, is the one person on whom all my sarcasm is lost.

And I am sarcastic. Big help I am, making nice meals for everybody—when they have to endanger themselves just keeping me safe.

Daisuke, being Daisuke, didn't notice. "Of course Ken would say I looked good even if I looked like Masaki—"

"Masaki?" I questioned. That was a new name.

"Oh, he's the leader of another group of kids. We try not to run into them."

"There are other groups?" I'd never thought of that. I mean, it made sense—all the kids that Daisuke and the rest termed 'new' had to have come from somewhere—but that there were other groups, organised like ours, had not crossed my mind.

"Yeah. Some of them are big, some small, some nice, most not. Most don't like us because of our powers."

"Why would the powers be a problem?" I asked. "I mean, they'd be useful, wouldn't they? Especially living up here—I keep hoping I'm going to develop one—" I bite my tongue too late.

Daisuke doesn't even seem to have noticed. "Well—Taichi and Koushiro were among the first to get powers. Back then, we didn't really know what was happening. And then—well, we were all pretty freaked when we found out. Tai couldn't control it at first and that scared a lot of kids. See, before anyone changed by the magic went crazy and tried to kill us. So they thought that was what would happen—so they tried to kill anyone with magic."

Taichi never mentioned this. "And?" I whisper with dry throat. 

"Well, someone tried to sneak into our tent to try and kill Taichi and Izzy at night, but we woke up, and Tai lost control again and burnt the tent," he sighed. "I had a shirt I really liked from the underground—and that got burnt. But the kid who'd tried to kill them got badly burnt and said Tai had tried to kill him and the group's leader said he had to leave. Izzy said he was going to, and Takeru did too, so the rest of us left as well. And yeah, since then we either get avoided or attacked. Except . . . "

"Except?" I prod.

"Well lately, there haven't been so many attempts to kill us. Part of its that there are more with powers now. I think we're still the biggest, but every group has at least one magic user." Daisuke shrugs. 

I look over at Tai talking with Izzy. He at least can take a hint, he usually leaves me alone to sort out my thoughts and when he judges I've brooded enough, jumps me. 

I concentrate hard, then push out with my thoughts. **Taichi?**

**Yama-chan?** The response is immediate. I grin at my success, then remember my question. 

**You didn't tell me . . . that the other groups tried to kill you.**

**That was a long time ago, Yama. Don't worry about it. They know we're not that easy to kill so they leave us alone.**

"Dude—where are you going?" Daisuke called after me, as I stalked off, abandoning my meal.

I took off in the direction of the woods, not hearing Taichi following, but knowing he would. 

"You could have told me," I stopped walking.

"Why? Yamato, its ancient history. Unless we run into another group, but everyone knows this is our territory." Taichi's answer came from even closer behind me than I'd expected.

"I know—but still. I feel so helpless!"

"Yamato—adjusting to the surface will take time. Believe we, we spent ages learning how to adapt. Everyone understands that—no one minds that you, Hikari and Ken have to be watched out for—except yourself."

I sighed. He was right—I had no one to be angry at but myself.

"Look," Taichi's hand caressed the back of my neck, kneading the tense flesh there. "Everyone of us contributes in different ways, even those of us with powers. You know Mimi? She hates to kill anything, she refuses to hunt. So she's found other things that she's good at and no-one thinks any less of her. And Daisuke's the best scout we've got and he hates gardening—Yamato, you just need time to discover your skills and then you'll fit right in."

I turned around for the first time, to look at Tai. "Do you mean that?"

He nodded, wrapping his arms around my neck, and bumping our foreheads together. **I do. Besides . . .** he gave me a crooked grin. **There is one department in which you are very skilled, and which in my opinion is more than enough reason to keep you around.**

"Oh, really?" I asked with a smirk. "And what department would that be?"

Taichi slid his hands down around my rear and gave me a grin. "Why don't we continue this discussion back in our quarters? I'd be more than happy to enlighten you there . . . "

He wasn't going to get any arguments from me.

Still breathing heavily from our discussion of my better qualities, Taichi curled up around me, snuggling against me with a happy sigh.

"Did I ever tell you I love you?"

"You may have mentioned it," I smirked. "Once or twice."

"You—" Taichi couldn't even manage to sound annoyed and abandoned the effort. He was in a thoroughly happy mood, one in which I knew I could ask him anything. 

"Taichi?"

"Hmm?"

"You know you told me how you got your powers . . . tell me again?"

"Cave," Taichi murmured, "with old magic left in it—and not the bad magic either."

"There are different types?"

"Izzy's got a theory, that there are two kinds and they're . . . what's the word, mutually exclusive? No, maybe polar opposites or something. The two kinds fight each other and that's what caused everything to fall apart." Taichi yawned, adjusting my arm slightly so I made a better pillow. "We're just lucky we hid in a cave with the right magic."

"How can you tell?"

"After you've been here a while you can sense it," Taichi sighed sleepily. "Cave's around here somewhere I think . . . "

"It is?"

Taichi was asleep. I smiled, wrapping my arms around him. Personally I thought he was at his most adorable when he fell asleep on me. Maybe I was just biased. 

Sleep followed quickly for me too. My last thoughts were of that cave . . . 

Something was tickling my nose. I twitched, batting it away, but after a moment, I found the end of my nose being teased again. Frustrated now, I opened my eyes, and found myself looking up two amused brown eyes.

"Tai?"

"Should I be concerned you sound so unsure?" Tai teased, tickling my neck with the grass stalk he'd been playing with before. "Are you seeing anyone?"

"As if," I pounced him, and rolled him back into our blankets. "Although maybe I should—I have to get back at you for waking me so rudely."

"My sincerest apologies," Taichi's voice softened, as he reached with one hand to brush the hair hanging by the side of my face. "But I had to wake you Yama. Mimi felt some big magic moving to the West and I'm taking a patrol to check it out. We might be gone all day—and I didn't want to leave without saying good-bye to you."

I should have realised—he was dressed after all. "How serious is it?"

"Nothing we can't handle—but nothing for a rookie." He kissed me gently on the cheek. "Don't worry. I can take care of myself."

"I know. But that doesn't stop me—" I kissed him seriously on the lips, trying to delay him as long as I could. Tai didn't seem too eager to leave me, running his fingers through my hair and around my neck.

"Ahem."

Troy leaned against the entrance to our sleeping space looking most unamused. "We are waiting."

Taichi sat up, kissing me again. "Take care, Yama."

"You too."

I sighed, flopping back onto the blankets as he left. I didn't particularly want to go and see him off—and that had nothing to do with the fact I wasn't dressed yet. To tell the truth there had been a fair bit of spite in the little exchange—I'd be determined to make sure Taichi didn't like leaving me—I was angry, and I wanted to share.

Taking it out on Tai wasn't a great way to make me feel better though—I sighed. He was right though. No place for rookies—

I paused. If there was no place for rookies, I was just going to have to make sure I wasn't one.

"Yes, I remember that cave. Tai's right, it is around here. Of course I haven't been there for while. I think it was in those hills there." Izzy pointed. 

"Those ones there?"

"Yes. Why the curiosity?"

"Oh, nothing really. We were just talking about it last night, and I was wondering if I could take a look at them."

"Of course not! Those hills are a long way away—not to mention the magic—any magic—is potentially harmful."

"Of course," I shook my head. "I should have thought of that. Thanks Izzy."

"No problem. So, are you free to help me redesign the water supply this morning?"

"Sorry, I'll be scouting with Daisuke's group."

Izzy nodded, already turning back to the mess of pipes and other things in front of him. 

"I'll just leave you to it," I said.

He made no sound that might indicate he'd heard me. I grinned and walked off. Ken and Daisuke's quarters were close by so that if Ken woke up in the night with a sudden urge tamper with something mechanical, he could (apparently this had happened more than once). I stepped inside, stopping as I realised the room wasn't empty.

"Oh—sorry, Ken. I'd have knocked but I thought you'd be up and about with Dai by now—"

"He's bringing me breakfast in bed," Ken gave me a brilliant smile, occasioned I suppose by the opportunity to share Daisuke's thoughtfulness.

"Aren't you lucky," I grinned back. "I won't hang around then. I was just wondering if you still have the magic meter. I was hoping to play around with it."

"Don't damage it," Ken instructed, pointing me to where it lay. "We only have one of those."

"I'll be careful," I said. "Now I better get out of here before I interrupt Daisuke's treat."

"I'll see you later," Ken replied. "You're scouting with Daisuke and I, aren't you?"

"Actually Izzy asked me to help him with something to do with water—"

Ken nodded, obviously recognising what Izzy was working on. "Now I better scram—"

I smiled as I left Ken. I had everything I needed. Everything but—

I returned to Tai and my room, to get the pack that I'd brought with me from the underground. The guns were still there—Tai had recommended we not use them as the noise was likely to attract more trouble—but I supposed it would be useful in helping the others locate me if I got into serious trouble—

If you haven't figured out what I'd decided to do by now—

Well, let's say even Daisuke could have put it together.

Stopping once more by the kitchen to gather food for my trip, a task made easier by the fact that I was known to have been invited to go scouting with Daisuke, I was on my way, slipping into the forest and heading to hills.

I was going to going to come back a useful member of the group, or be dammed trying.

The woods were quiet.

I walked as carefully as possible, trying to listen out for any sounds. Taichi had told me over and over that when things were quiet, something was wrong—and that was usually a magical wrong.

I wasn't sure whether that was a good sign, given that I was looking for a magical cave or not.

As I heard a low snarl from behind me I decided it probably wasn't a good sign.

Daisuke had ended up giving me his knife. I drew it out of its sheath, turning round quietly.

It had been a deer I think—to tell the truth its body was such a mess I couldn't tell. I stepped back quietly, trying not to move suddenly. Magical creatures were flighty. I tried to remember if deer travelled in herds or not . . .

It snarled again, an unnatural sound, advancing on me. Its intention to attack was clear—

I jumped out of the way as its hooves struck out. I almost dropped the knife.

"Shit—" This wasn't good—the deer couldn't really bite but I'd forgotten about its legs being equally useful as a weapon. It had the advantage of reach on me. I ducked again dropping into a roll on the ground and slashing upwards as the creature tried again.

It shrieked, landing awkwardly, one leg folding under it. I'd managed to wound it!

I took off as fast as I could through the trees, hoping it would take the hint and leave me alone. 

About fifteen minutes later I stopped running and paused to listen out for sounds behind me. Any noise from the deer had stopped ages ago—I'd managed to loose it!

Score! I grinned, thinking happily of how pleased Taichi would be with me—when I told him I'd lied to Ken and Izzy and crept out of the camp on my own. Okay, maybe not. 

But I had to at least make it to the cave before anyone figured out anything was wrong and told Taichi.

I reached the Hills mid afternoon. They were pleasant, covered in moss and easy to climb. I wandered through them searching for the cave for a while, before realising I had no way of telling where it was.

"Let's see if it was worth carting you all this way," I said, pulling the meter out of my bag. I tested it on myself first, pleased when the meter said 14%—I was getting closer to Taichi and the others. But I was guessing you had to be at least 25 or more to actually have a power—

I let the meter scan the surrounding area. 

"17%--mild level of pollution. 18% mild level of pollution. 17% level of pollution—"

I decided to go with the 18% and followed a trail round the side of one of the hills. I enjoyed my exploration—the path crossed over a waterfall and I paused a moment to paddle in its waters. 

Maybe if Tai wasn't too mad at me, I could convince him to come back here and take a swim with me . . . 

With a last wistful look back at the waterfall I continued. 

"Level of pollution 20%--Advise caution."

Getting better . . . I gasped as round the next corner I saw a cave—could this be it?

"High levels of pollution detected—extreme caution advised."

I turned the meter off. 

Remembering what Taichi had told me about there being two kinds of magic I approached cautiously, trying to feel the music the way he'd described. At first I found it hard to detect anything strange about the cave, but when I stood just inside the entrance I felt the magic. It was disturbing, it didn't give me a feeling of danger the way that the warped creatures did. 

Rather it gave me a tingling feeling like the way Taichi's thoughts did when he sent them to me. And in my opinion, nothing that reminded me of Taichi could be bad.

I stepped inside the cave.

"So? Zap me with magic or something!"

Nothing happened. The cave echoed my own words back at me mockingly. I shrugged, Tai had said they'd had to spend some time in the cave.

I went to the back of the cave where I found a ledge to sit on and stretched out. I'd bought food with me, so I pulled that out, settling back to wait.

Something poked into my side.

I batted it away, more interested in my dream.

Taichi had decided to give me breakfast in bed and that was far more exciting than anything happening in the base. When I was poked again, I groaned.

"Can't someone else do it, Takeru?"

"No."

I blinked, opening my eyes. Taichi—and his tone was not reassuring. I blinked taking in my surroundings—I was still in the cave.

I looked at Taichi again and gulped. "You're mad at me, aren't you?"

"Mad? No," Taichi said. "Try furious."

"Oh." I did not feel better.

"Yamato," Taichi began then turned around. "No, I'm too angry to talk to you right now."

I flinched. I'd made Tai angry before but I'd never seen him this upset—except maybe after the first time I saw him use his power.

I hurried to pull my things together as he continued. "We're going back now."

It was the longest walk I'd ever been on. 

Taichi walked ahead of me, his pace just fast enough that I had trouble keeping up. Worse still was the silence—it was impossible to ignore how angry he was.

I just wished he'd yell at me and get it over with.

Anything was better than this—

After about an hour or so of me stewing in my own worry, Taichi whirled around and faced me.

"You knew how dangerous that was! You knew that there was no need, that we're all willing to accept you and protect you until you learn survival skills!"

"Yes," I admitted.

"So what were you doing? Trying to kill yourself?"

"No—of course not! Taichi—"

"Do you have any idea what magic can do to you? We were lucky! More weren't—think of what would have happened to Jun if Dai hadn't come back—and you were willing to risk that for what, pride?"

"Taichi, I was careful—I went to the cave you guys did--"

"How do you know it was the same cave?" Taichi demanded. "Yama, these hills are full of them!"

"There was some graffiti on the walls. 'T.M sucks.'"

"Daisuke—" Taichi sighed. "How do you feel?"

I blinked. Abruptly, all the anger was gone from his voice and he just sounded worried and worn out. "I'm fine I guess. I don't feel any different."

"That's good. I—Yama—" he hugged me, urgently. "If anything had happened to you—"

"What?" I asked, running a hand through his hair carefully—I wasn't sure if I had permission to do this. 

"I wouldn't have died Yama—" Taichi said, his eyes telling me he was deeply serious. "But I wouldn't have lived either."

I was well and truly speechless. I could only stare as Taichi continued, taking my hand in his. "If this had gone wrong—and I'd lost you—What were you thinking? Don't you care?"

He was back to angry again—but I wasn't so alarmed now that I knew what was behind it. 

Love.

"Of course I care, Taichi. I want to be able to take a place in this world as your equal—I don't want you to have to protect me. I know you don't mind it—but the fact is you have a lot of people who need protecting. Sooner or later, I'm going to be in trouble and you're not going to be there—and I'll have to protect myself."

"Yama—" Taichi started unhappily.

I shushed him. "Taichi, listen to me. I have to learn to protect myself, and although you're teaching me, it's not enough. I have to learn the same way you did—only, there was no one protecting you."

"We never purposely put ourselves in danger—" Taichi whispered.

"Neither did I," I said. "I knew what I was doing."

"But you have no idea of the dangers—the possible consequences—"

"Then teach me," I said. "Don't try and do things the easy way, show me the dangers. I'm tougher than you think, Taichi." I took a breath, keeping my voice steady to show how serious I was. "I'm ready."

"I'm not," Taichi said simply, leaning into my arms. I gathered him to me slowly and for a few moments we stayed like that, peaceful, content. Then Tai pulled away from me with a sigh. "We have to keep going."

The rest of the trip back was uneventful. I suppose even animals mutated by magic need their sleep.

As we neared camp we could see a flickering glow—they had a campfire lit.

"Yamato," Taichi whispered, pausing. "Understand I regret doing this."

Doing what? I wondered then found out as his fist connected with my jaw hard enough to send me stumbling back.

"You told Izzy you wouldn't go to the caves, and that you were going with Daisuke's patrol." Taichi said in his 'leader' voice. "Never ever lie to us, Yamato."

Then he offered me his hand to help me back up.

I took it in silence, unsure what I was feeling.

I know I probably deserved it but—Taichi had never hurt me before . . . 

I didn't like that he could.

We returned to the campsite in silence.


	2. Two.

"We're about to have visitors," Tai said as we reached the campsite 

SURFACE CALM 2.

****

**Full disclaimer with the first part. I'm tired.**

"We're about to have visitors," Tai said as we reached the campsite. "Be careful what you tell them."

"Vistors?" I said, surprised enough to abandon my brooding thoughts momentarily.

"The magic Mimi sensed belonged to another group. We're not sure what they want yet. Apparently this is a trip to establish 'friendship' but Masaki's not known as being particularly friendly -" Tai squeezed my hand. "I'm going to have to act differently around him. I don't think you'll like it much."

"How so?" I asked.

"Tai!" Izzy hailed us immediately upon spotting us. "Takeru and I are working on a contingency plan but we need you to okay the details."

I blinked. Izzy had a fairly large bruise on one cheek I was sure hadn't been there this morning -

Taichi nodded. "I'll explain later," he said. "I think Mimi may have saved us food -"

I realised I'd been dismissed.

Sora found me while I was eating.

"Don't let me interrupt," she said, sitting beside. "Taichi asked me to give you a check over."

"Well?" I asked. "Has my magic gone up?"

"I think so - then again I have nothing to compare you against. You're not infected by bad magic though - that's something."

"Can you do anything about this?" I pointed to my cheek.

Sora ran gentle fingers over the bruise. "I can take away the sting a little, but you're stuck with the bruise."

"How come?"

"Well it would look a bit odd for Izzy to have one and you not to, since you're known to be the source of the trouble," Sora said practically.

I stared. "Tai hit Izzy - because of me?"

"Basically yes," Sora admitted. "But it's more complicated than that."

"How?" I couldn't believe Tai capable of this. Sure, he was quick tempered at times but this almost counted as bullying -

"The other group changes things. The strength of a group is seen as the strength of their leader - which they measure in fear." Sora sighed. "There were members of that group present when Izzy reported that you'd gone - as it was, the very fact that you'd gone without telling anyone undermined Tai's authority. He couldn't let that appear to go unpunished."

"And how does Izzy feel about this?"

"He understands," the redhead answered for himself. "He may not like it, but he understands." 

"Izzy," I stood up hastily. "I'm sorry -"

He looked at me squarely. "Good. Maybe next time you won't foolishly endanger yourself. Or lie to me -"

"Yeah -" I say, my throat suddenly dry. He may be a year younger than me, but it's like being lectured by a parent.

"If you do something like this again, Yamato, I will personally show you that I can hit just as hard as Taichi."

"What's the plan? Do we meet the other group?" Sora asked.

Izzy nodded. "They aren't overtly hostile . . . and we have a fair chance against them if they are. But to refuse to meet them would look suspicious, and if spread might involve serious inroads on our territory."

"And so we're going to meet and do what?"

"Feast. They're bringing meat and we're providing the rest and the warriors in each group will brag about how tough they are, Masaki will hit on everyone in sight, I'll have my hands full persuading the half of the visitors not getting into fights that Mimi is not interested in them and -"

"A good time will be had by all," Sora interjected with a smile. "Mostly these are a good way to catch up on the other groups, find out what is happening. Much of the information we pick up at these type of meetings is useful later on - we know which groups are set on expanding their territory, which should be avoided, who we can trust, who we should run from. It's also an opportunity to find boyfriends for those of us without them."

"And does everyone come?"

"Pretty much. We were hoping to move the younger kids and you, Ken and Hikari out early tomorrow morning, but when they asked about you Troy let it slip that there were others from the surface," Izzy didn't sound exactly thrilled with Troy. "Your little escapade this morning has caused us a lot of inconvenience."

"Oh." I'd been hoping that I could take care of myself without causing the others any trouble. Looks like I'd failed miserably.

"Do either of you know where Taichi is? I need to tell him something."

"He's probably in your dwellings," Izzy said. 

He was, already in bed.

"Weren't you going to say goodnight to me?" I said unhappily.

"I wasn't sure you wanted me to," my boyfriend said. "Yamato - you didn't seem too happy with me before."

"I wasn't," I admitted. 

"And now?"

"I don't know. Izzy and Sora explained some stuff for me - I wish I'd known about the other group."

"None of us did." Taichi welcomed me into our bed, wrapping his arm around my own gravely. 

"I'm sorry I've caused so much trouble for everyone -"

"Izzy's the one you should apologise too. He took responsibility for your absence -"

"I already did. I'm not happy with that, Taichi -"

"I didn't think you would be." My boyfriend rested his head against my shoulder.

"This is what you meant before - that you'd have to act differently?"

"Yes."

"Explain."

"To judge how strong our groups is, Masaki's going to be watching me. If we want him to leave us alone, he's got to think I'm too much of a threat to be worth his time. So, I have to live up to their perceptions of a leader - tough, controlling, and unfortunately violent. I'm especially not going to be able to act the same around you -"

"What do you mean?" I asked. 

"A typical leader takes what he wants, when he wants, especially with relationships. They would see my love for you as weakness -" Taichi looked up, turning eyes full of sorrow on me. "You'll be considered my property."

"I can live with that," I assured him. "You don't have to pamper me, Taichi."

"If you say so." Taichi kissed me, running gentle finger over my cheek. "You know," he says with a slight smile. "The thought of anyone hitting you makes me want to go and tear pieces out of whoever did it - a little difficult when I'm the guilty party."

I snickered.

"A dilemma to be sure."

"You," Taichi said fondly, kissing me. "What did Sora say?"

"I'm okay - no bad magic here."

"Thank God," Taichi said fervently. "Yama, you have no idea -"

"How you'd feel if you lost me? Taichi, I feel the same about you. I can't bear to think of it -"

"Then let's not think." Taichi kissed me again, and I deepened the kiss, drawing him in, gentle and sweet. We made love slowly, tenderly, to better savour each moment, and to show each other just how much we treasured each other. It didn't dispel all the shadows surrounding us, but it laid to rest the most worrying - we were sure of our love, our trust in each other.

Taichi fell asleep, curled on my chest.

I put my arm around him, gently stroking his hair. 

He looked far too vulnerable in sleep - even though I knew he was capable of battling magical creatures and took responsibility for the lives of fifty or so people . . . He still looked like he needed protecting.

I tightened my arm around him.   
If he needed protecting . . . I'd be there.

--oOo--

By the time I woke up the next morning Tai had already left to prepare for our visitors. The rest of the camp was awake too and in party mode. I watched as Daisuke and Takeru squabbled, Daisuke putting up a trellis sort of construction while Takeru encouraged sweet smelling wisteria to climb over it. The children and Mimi were busy making certain there was enough food stuff prepared, and I was rapidly encouraged to help.

In fact, I was so occupied making sure the kids didn't eat more than they helped make, that I almost missed the other kids' arrival.

"Nice set up you've got, Taichi."

The loud voice wasn't familiar. I stared at the group standing in the middle of our campsite. 

They were looking round, eyeing us with a similar amount of curiosity. Maybe a little too much curiosity . . . or maybe hearing about these guys past encounters with our group had made me hostile. I pushed that thought from my mind and looked at them.

They were tough looking, all of them had visible scars - their clothes were rougher and dirtier than our group - obviously, they didn't have a Mimi to take charge of their fashion. I was surprised at the difference between the group members. There were about eight of them who were big, obviously well cared for, while the rest were in various states of malnutrition -

"You look like you're doing all right for yourselves. Good hunting?"

"Fair," Taichi answered. "Of course, we have a lot of competition. The hunting is good for the magical creatures as well." He gestured to the other members of the group beside him. "You know all these guys, right? Izzy, Jun, Daisuke, Troy -"

"I remember them. I'm more interested in this run away of yours."

Masaki sent an appraising glance over the campsite.

"That would be me," I stood. **Better get it over with** I said to Taichi privately as I joined the group. 

"Yamato," Taichi said brusquely. "This is Masaki."

"Interesting," Masaki's gaze made me distinctly uncomfortable. The guy was huge - and there was nothing remotely kind in his face. "He is a treasure. I can understand why you'd want to get him back."

Taichi was right. I didn't like this.

"I wasn't running away," I snap. "I was doing some scouting of my own."

Masaki leered at me. "Against Taichi's wishes though . . . which does not say a lot for the strength of your control over your group."

Those words were directed at Taichi not me.

Without even thinking about it, I glared at Masaki. "For your information, Taichi is a great leader! The best in fact -"

"The food is ready! Come on!" Izzy and Sora had turned up suddenly.

"Yes - we wouldn't want our guests to go hungry!" Sora said chirpily, glaring daggers at me as she ushered our 'guests' towards the food.

I was confused.

What was I supposed to have done?

"What were you two thinking?" Izzy demanded. "I thought we agreed the under-grounders were going to keep a low profile!"

"You saw what happened - did you want me to just sit there and let him malign Tai?" I demanded.

"This could be good for us, Izzy. After all, Masaki's issue is that Yamato's defying my leadership proves I'm weak, and we're fair game. But, Yamato just defended my leadership. Problem solved."

Izzy looked dubious. "I have serious misgivings that we've heard the last of this."

I wasn't sure if I should add my opinion. After all, Taichi didn't seem angry at me, this time. 

"Besides -" Tai shrugged.

Izzy groaned. "No. Don't tell me you thought it was romantic."

"Romantic?" Tai scoffed. "Do I look like Daisuke?"

I exchanged a look with Izzy. While the aforementioned scout was reduced to almost total sap by anything Ken did, there were some points of resemblance -

"The answer is no," Tai informed us, frostily. "Romantic, no. Damned sexy - yes."

If I wasn't bright pink at that point, I'll be extremely surprised.

"Sexy?" I squeaked.

Tai grinned. "Very much so."

"Excuse me, but I would rather not be party to your, uh, recreational activities -"

I ignored Izzy. "How sexy?"

"However," Izzy was almost the colour of his hair. "You can do that later. Now is not the time, Taichi -"

"Izzy," Tai asked quietly tapping the shorter redhead on the nose. "You're not arguing with me?"

Izzy's face collapsed as the realisation caught up with him - he couldn't argue with Tai without undermining his leadership the same way my little stunt had.

"Good. We'll be on the dance floor if you need us," Tai said as we left.

"Dance floor?" I asked, before I saw that a circle near the eating area that had been swept clear. Mimi was there, singing to a couple of crude instruments produced from who knows where. Ignoring the urge to take the instruments away from their owners and tune them I asked Tai, **Should we be doing this?**

**What do you mean?**

**Well, what about the others?** 

**They'll be fine. Izzy and I have a couple of contingency plans; don't worry,** Taichi assured me pulling me out into the ring of dancers - it was already packed. **Besides, no better place to keep an eye on you under-grounders. Look.**

I spotted Hikari and Takeru practically sitting in each others laps by the trellis, watching as Daisuke tried to coax an extremely self conscious Ken into dancing with him, the only result being that Ken was now a nice bright pink colour.

"Poor Dai," Taichi said. "I don't think he's going to have much success."

"I can't imagine the machine dancing," I said. "Although he's loosened up a lot since he chose to stay."

"He has. He's made a great addition to our little family. You too," Tai wrapped his arms around my neck, leading me in the dance. 

It was fun, dancing with Tai, quite apart from how nice it was to hear music again and the fact that although nothing fancy, this music had an intoxicating beat. Tai teased me, flirted with me, showing a side of him I hadn't seen in years. Maybe he was the leader of a tribe of fifty or so. He still enjoyed having fun as much as the next guy. And I intended to see to it that Tai got to enjoy himself as much as possible, flirting back, and dancing with him until Mimi ran out of voice.

As we moved to a slower dance, I noticed a familiar flash of dark hair. What was Troy doing, talking to Masaki's soldier's so openly? I frowned as I noticed them placing another mug in front of him - I had a bad feeling about this.

But . . . no reason to ruin Taichi's fun. I could talk to Izzy later.

**That was fun,** Tai told me, hugging me a moment, letting his head rest as the music paused.

**Want to get something to eat?**

**No, I should probably get back to keeping Masaki entertained.** Taichi squeezed my hand in a reluctant farewell. **You dance well, Yamato**

Izzy was over in the eating area, sitting with Mimi and glaring at anyone who came to close. I'd never seen him so protective before.

"Hey," I said sitting next to him. "Troy's been -"

"Acting far too friendly with Masaki's lot. I noticed," Izzy said. "As far as I can tell he's spouting off on how he would make a much better leader than Taichi if only everyone else would get over their blind loyalty to him."

I shook my head. "Why does Taichi put up with him?"

"You'll have to ask Tai."

"Despite the way he acts, I think Troy really does like Tai," Mimi said, offering Izzy part of her meal. "That's why he's always criticizing him. Not to bring him down but to make him better."

I snorted. "Sure." The music started again with another singer - nowhere near as good as Mimi. "You were great before, with the singing and everything."

"Thank-you," Mimi smiled. "I noticed you and Taichi dancing, you seemed to be enjoying it."

"It was great."

"Why did you stop?" Izzy asked suddenly. "You wouldn't have got tired for a while yet -"

"Something is wrong, Izzy." Mimi said. **Yesterday, when I felt that magical presence that Taichi went out to investigate? They found Masaki's group instead. But I can still feel it . . . I think it's here.**

**What are you saying?**

**That whatever that magical power was, its here now. Someone in Masaki's group has an extremely strong magical force.**

**Tell Tai,** Izzy instructed. 

**What do we do?** I asked.

**Relax,** Izzy told me. **Masaki hasn't threatened us yet - and if you start acting all uptight and suspicious, things might only get worse.**

I had to force myself to act normal. **How about I go round and tell the others to be on guard then?**

**That'll work.** Izzy patted my shoulder. **I'll do the same.**

I nodded and walked over to join Takeru and Hikari, grabbing a plate of fruit as I did so.

"You two hungry?"

"Thank-you, Yamato," Hikari smiled, taking a pear. "We were getting hungry." Takeru and she were having one of those looking-deeply-into-each-other's eyes moments. I looked around to see that Daisuke and Ken were not too far away.

"How about you guys? Want something to eat?"

"What do you want Ken? I'll get it for you," Daisuke was on his feet immediately.

Ken smiled his rare smile. "Pick something for me Daisuke. I know I'll like it."

Aw. Wasn't that cute?

As Daisuke came over I whispered to the three of them, "Izzy wants us to be on guard. There's a strong magical power here -"

"The one Mimi picked up yesterday?" Takeru asked. 

I nod. "Just be alert without being too obvious about it."

"Gotcha," Daisuke grabbed a handful of fruit and returned to Ken. 

I watched wistfully. Daisuke got to feed Ken. Hikari and Takeru were exchanging kisses in return for pears (in fulfillment of my big brotherly duties I told them to 'get a room' and was ignored). Tai was sitting over there talking with Masaki.

I would give anything for him to be sitting here with me -

I shook my head. I could survive without Tai for a couple of hours. Instead I could do something useful -

"Troy!" I exclaimed as if I'd only just noticed his presence. "I haven't seen you up on the dance floor yet. You coming?"

Not giving him a chance to respond, I pulled him after me. 

**Nice work!** Jun said, joining us in the dancing ring. **I was just thinking we had to get him away from them somehow.**

It took the combined efforts of the two of us to keep Troy on the dance floor. Luckily he was not his usual belligerent self. 

**Did they get him drunk?**

**Duh! Is he usually this co-ordinated?** Jun sent sarcastically as he stumbled and we had to prop him upright.

**I didn't know you guys had alcohol.**

**Masaki's lot brought it, but its not hard to make.**

The music came to a halt then. "Hey, you lot! Quiet for a moment!" Taichi ordered, and we settled down to listen.

"Now they're just going to make speeches and congratulate each other," Jun sighed. 

I nodded, watching as Masaki stood up and cleared his throat.

"Firstly I must thank-you for your wonderful hospitality." There was a sort of . . . falseness in his tone that made me bristle. I suddenly had a very bad feeling about this. "In this world of so much hardship and hostility, it is a very good thing to know who your allies are. Particularly when we may at any time be attacked by those who believe that the possession of magic is enough to warrant immediate extinction. With that in mind I have an invitation to offer to you. Join us as our allies, and we will take control of the surface. We'll never have to be afraid again."

Jun drew a sharp breath as people around us started talking excitedly. "So that's his game."

"Conquest of the surface?" Taichi asked dryly. "People who resist?"

"Will be dealt with accordingly."

"Under your leadership?"

"Of course. Although, Taichi, you will still be allowed the command of your tribe."

"That's very generous of you." Taichi was sarcastic. I tensed, expecting some sort of fight. Masaki's warriors were already standing, preparing for a confrontation.

Taichi's next reply was mild. "As flattering as your offer is, I'm afraid we must pass," he said, turning his back to Masaki and signalling the musicians to start playing again.

"You don't seem to understand, Taichi. This isn't an offer you can turn down."

I saw the flash of metal with horror. **Taichi, he's got a knife!**

Even before my thought had been completed, Taichi was side stepping Masaki's intended blow and spinning around to deliver one of his own. I was on my feet, wanting to help Taichi but unable to see a way I could.

**Takeru! Stop any of his warriors from joining the fight - release the vines now!** I heard Izzy's command and looked up to see the vines from the trellis drop directly onto the warriors below, wrapping them in a thick embrace. Takeru had his eyes shut in concentration.

So that was the contingency plan. 

I turned my attention back to the fight between Taichi and Masaki. Both were moving so fast it was hard to keep up with them. Taichi seemed to be just one step ahead of Masaki's knife. Why doesn't he use his power? I wondered.

Masaki seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Is that the best you can do, Taichi? Where's that famous fire of yours?"

"You want it, you got it!" The air around Taichi crackled and then was filled with flame-until he was just visible through a barrier of fire. 

I gulped - I hadn't seen Tai do that before - yet at the same time I was reassured. Taichi was strong - he could handle this.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Masaki smirked. "Give me your best shot - unless you're too weak to hurt me."

Masaki was goading Tai? Either he was insane or -

**It's a trap! Don't, Tai!** Mimi screamed too late.

Taichi had already sent a blast of flame towards Masaki, which the other leader didn't even try to dodge. Instead, stopping just short of hitting him, the blow seemed to hesitate then snapped back to hit Tai fully. 

"Tai!" 

He cried out in pain, falling. 

Izzy pulled me back. "Stay here. You can't help, Yamato."

Sora had run to him immediately, to put her healer's powers to use. Tai hissed as she assisted him to his feet.

**He's burnt,** Sora informed us, her shock clear from her thoughts. **Tai never gets burnt -**

Masaki smirked as he stalked over to them. "Out of my way, girl."

Sora glared, putting up her hand as Masaki approached - then abruptly fell back, clutching her stomach as if she was in pain. Masaki ignored her collapse, watching Tai instead who was standing shakily. After a moment the flames flickered back into being around Taichi, but they flickered often.

"What did you do to her?" Tai demanded.

"It's more what she did to herself," Masaki said smugly, reaching through the failing barrier to seize Tai's shoulders. 

Beside me I felt a surge of magic as Izzy prepared to use his power - ending in a startled gasp, and his collapse.

"What's wrong?" Mimi knelt beside him urgently. 

"I tried to use my power to help Taichi," the redhead said, rubbing his head. "And it was somehow twisted against me -"

"Daisuke?" I saw Ken trying to support his hurt love. This was not good - if our most powerful warriors were unable to fight . . . 

"You should have taken my offer," Masaki said, shaking his head as he slammed Tai hard into the trunk of a nearby tree. 

"They say . . . hindsight . . .20/20," Taichi gasped. 

I had to help him -

Jun's arms were locked around me. "Yamato, please don't. You'll just get hurt too."

"You can't expect me to stay here and let him -" I winced as Tai was again thrown against that tree trunk. This time the flames flickered abruptly out. Masaki smirked, supporting Tai's limp body with one hand and drawing the knife with the other. "I want whoever is controlling those vines to let my warriors go now, or I cut Taichi's throat."

**Do it, Takeru,** Izzy ordered wearily. 

I didn't see my brother do anything but the vines fell limply to the floor. 

"Perfect," Masaki grinned. "I think we understand each other. You follow my orders, and Taichi stays alive."

**We'll obey him for now,** Izzy ordered everyone in mind-speech. **As soon as we work out how he's using our powers against us, we can free Tai but until then better just to do what he says. Pass it on to those who can't hear thoughts.**

There was reluctant agreement. 

"Now, Izzy. Come here."

Izzy obeyed, guessing what was to happen - it was only logical that Masaki remove our sources of leadership. I was amazed at his courage. He stood firmly, only shutting his eyes as Masaki ordered one of his men to knock him out. A few minutes later his unconscious body was laid next to Tai's and we were all Masaki's prisoners. 


End file.
